Afraid
by nightmares06
Summary: After being attacked in her own room, Erin wakes up to everything different. With nowhere safe to run, what will become of her? (A size!fic)


**A/N: This story is not in any way associated with the** ** _Brothers Apart_** **series. This is canon Sam and canon Dean.**

* * *

Erin huddled in a small, dark corner, shivering in the cool air that poured from the vents overhead.

Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this?

Her arms were wrapped around her legs, pulling them as close as possible to her chest. She was thin, and only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, leaving her no warmth in this horrifying world she'd woken up to only hours ago.

Where had it all gone wrong?

The last thing she remembered before waking, alone and afraid in a dark, looming landscape had been sinking into a warm kiss with her date, pulling him close. She'd been thrilled to find a person that shared the same interests, that was kindhearted and funny, laughing at all the right times at all the right words.

He was perfect.

At least, that's what she'd thought.

Near the end, right before blacking out, she'd seen his eyes start to... change. For a moment, she'd thought they'd gone black. Not just slightly darker brown, but a solid black that ate through everything, even the veins and the white of his eyes. Those were consumed by matching inky black pools of nothingness. It stared at her with a soulless passion, smirking as her limbs turned to jelly in his arms and she sank helplessly to the ground.

Then, of course, she woke up.

Her entire world had flipped upside down in the short time she'd slept. The pair of shoes she'd kicked off when they got to her room were towering, massive white things that she wouldn't be able to move if she tried. Her purse was big enough to use as a house, if she ever wanted to sleep in a black leather bag that was full of make-up and receipts filling the area. She _might_ be able to pull a zipper open... maybe. It was _that_ much bigger than she was.

If her rational brain had been working when she'd woken up, she would have realized she'd shrank to a little under three and a half inches, from her normal 5'4. Small, easily overlooked, vulnerable.

The first time people had come to her room (her sister must have called the police when she didn't show up to work the next day, she must have. No one else knew she'd vanished, no one else had a reason to care), she'd tried to catch their attention. It hadn't gone well.

A huge, black-soled shoe had stomped after her, shouting loudly about 'huge ass-cockroaches! Watch where you step boys!'

She wasn't a fan of the police after that.

How'n hell was she supposed to get out of _this?_ The authorities had already been here. Her sister would probably react the exact same way! Teri was a nice girl, but she'd already tried whacking a mouse across the room with a broom! Erin had no intention of dying like this.

So, she'd found a dark corner to hide in, and she waited.

It felt like years passed before anyone else came to the house. She cried silent tears of shame, knowing she wouldn't have the courage to approach anyone as long as she was this small, this easily hurt. How could she? They'd just try to hurt her, after all.

Then _they_ came.

Her heart soared for a few seconds when she heard new people come in downstairs. Three voices were talking, sorting out something about the _FBI_ and one must have been a local policeman. Her heart crashed right back down through her stomach when she remembered how _huge_ they were.

Just because they were FBI didn't mean they could help her.

In fact, with her luck, she'd end up some type of experiment, with scientists in the government poking and prodding her to see what shrank her, what made her tick. Erin buried her head in her arms, tiny shoulders shaking as she sobbed desperately.

What would happen to her?

Even if they found her, her life would be over.

She was jarred from her thoughts when the massive door to her room was rammed open, slamming into the wall. She let out a small shriek of fear, trying to get as far back into the corner as she could. Three sets of massive shoes stomped into the room, the police officer leading the way. He was the one that had slammed her door open. Against herself, she found herself sending a scathing glare his way, massive giant or not.

The voice of one of the other men caught her off guard. It was so... _nice._

"So, no one's seen her since the other night?"

The police officer answered gruffly, sounding aggravated. "No. Erin's been missing for two days now. Her sister is convinced she's been abducted, we're not so sure."

She was distracted for a moment by one of the other two sets of shoes thudding in her direction. She sucked in a gasp of fear, awed at the sheer size of them. The next voice that spoke up was deeper than either of the other two, and far closer to her. "What makes you think she wasn't abducted?" The shoes swiveled back so they were facing the police officer. She relaxed a hair.

"She was last seen in the company of a young man. According to the bar they went to, they hit it off _very_ well. She probably went over his house and forgot to check in with her sister. This is all a big waste of time for everyone involved."

The deep-voiced man snorted. "That's some grade-A police work you got goin' right there. Now, if you'll excuse us." His shoes led the police officer out of the room, talking the other man out of the room smoothly.

Her attention focused on the third (and largest) pair of shoes. They faced the other two for a second, then walked briskly across the room. She jumped when the first thing he did was kneel down, and start searching underneath and inside her nightstand with huge, dexterous hands. The other FBI man came back in after a few minutes.

"So, Sammy, what do you think? Witch, demon? Maybe a werewolf got a little bored and is looking for some action on the side?"

She gave a jump at that. _Witch? Demon? Who the hell are these guys?_

One thing was certain. The FBI hadn't sent them.

The man on his hands and knees - Sammy - sighed. "Very funny, Dean. You and I both know the lunar cycle's off. No werewolves."

With thudding steps, the deep-voiced man, Dean, walked closer to her hiding spot. Erin shuddered, getting to her feet. She wanted to be ready to run. These guys were _nuts!_ She needed to find someone normal, get them to help her out of this situation and get back to her ordinary, _boring_ life as an accountant!

Sammy continued checking around her bed, his head dropping into view as he glanced under at the mess. Shaggy brown hair brushed the ground as he pushed aside her messy belongings, his hands carefully checking the underbelly of the bed. "We both know chances are, this entire problem was probably caused by a witch. Maybe she just pissed off the wrong person in town and they decided to make her suffer." There was a pause. "You gonna help me, or just stand there?"

Dean sighed. That was all she noticed as she realized he was kneeling down to search - _her_ hiding place! Erin gave a tiny shriek, running towards the leg of the dresser she was under.

She hadn't moved a moment too soon. The second she slid behind the wooden leg, a massive spotlight shone in the dark area.

"Sam, did you hear that?" From this close, Dean's voice thundered around her.

Erin covered her mouth, tears edging out from the sides of her eyes. He'd _heard_ her! How?! She was so small, she hadn't thought it was possible. The police hadn't reacted to her calls for help, after all!

A loud scraping sound came from outside the dresser. Inescapably curious, she couldn't stop from peering around the edge of the wooden support. Her eyes widened.

Large green orbs, as intense as anything she'd ever seen, were locked right on her. The look on Dean's face was just as shocked, his mouth opening in a surprised exclamation. Then, the massive light was on her. Erin stumbled back, tossing a hand up in surprise at the blinding whiteness. She slammed into the wall, crying out in pain when a splinter sliced open her arm.

"Crap!" Dean's voice was, if anything, even louder. If she could have focused on anything past the pain in her arm, she would have realized he sounded... chargrined, annoyed at his automatic reaction to 'shine the light at the little thing hiding from him.'

Sinking down, Erin tried to cover the cut with her other hand, but the blood made it past her fingers anyway. She blinked back tears. They knew where she was. They knew she was there, and that she was hiding from them. What would they do to her now?

While she was trapped in thoughts of being shipped off to a lab and experimented on, tortured, poked at constantly, Sam whipped around at Dean's shout. "What?" His voice was demanding, making Erin shy back even more.

"There's a... uh... Sam you're not gonna believe this. I think I found our victim."

* * *

A few uncomfortable seconds stretched out between the brothers. Sam frowned, his eyebrows dipping low. "The... victim. You... found her, in the room," he said each word with emphasis, hoping he wasn't misunderstanding Dean.

"No, I found her waiting for us outside by the car," Dean said sarcastically. "Of _course_ I found her in the room!" He realized far too late how scared she must be. She was _so tiny!_ She could almost curl up in his palm, and here he was, scaring the girl like an ass.

Dean ducked back down, flattening his cheek on the wooden floor to catch another glimpse of her.

She was gone.

Cursing, he glanced at Sam. "See if you can help me search over here, before she gets herself in trouble!" _More trouble, at least._

* * *

The moment Dean wasn't looking at her, Erin got shakily to her feet. She shuddered at the sight of the massive hands that were flat on the ground for balance, one with a finger casually wrapped around a flashlight that was _bigger than she was!_

Erin glanced around, trying to find a better hiding spot. There was nothing nearby. All there was under the dresser was an old sock, and herself. She almost groaned out loud, but froze before it slipped through her lips. She couldn't give herself away again. Not if she wanted to get out of this without being trapped in a cage.

Hand gripped tight to her arm to stop the blood, she booked it for the other leg of the dresser, further in the corner. The only problem was none of the hiding places were actually concealed. Sam or Dean could easily spot her if they just moved to the right place.

She huddled there, desperately hoping they would just _go away!_ She needed to go find something to wrap her arm with and stifle the bleeding. It wasn't slowing down, no matter what she did. She let out a sob as she moved her hand, seeing the massive slice up the arm. It was worse than she thought it was. If she was normal sized, she'd want stitches, that's for sure.

While she was distracted by the cut on her arm, she didn't notice the second man peering in the crack at her. Sam's one visible hazel eye softened at the sight of the small girl, shuddering in fear at the world around her.

A loud voice shocked her when it spoke up, almost right next to her. She gave a gasp, stumbling away from him.

"Hey," Sam said softly. She was only five inches away from him, but his hand was too big to fit in the crack. He saw the injury on her arm.

Dean shifted closer, spotting her fall from her hiding spot. He ached to pick her up and get her to somewhere a little safer, and he saw the blood on her arm. Guilt rose up in him when he remembered his unthinking move to shine the light on her and make her stumble back and cut up her arm. She was too small for an injury like that. If she didn't let them help her, she could bleed out barely a foot away from being saved. But moving the dresser with her under it would be far too dangerous. They could do it, but she might get crushed by accident.

Erin flinched another inch away when she saw Dean move into view as well. Two sets of eyes, one set an intense green, the other set a gentle hazel, all bigger than her head, stared in at her. Their gazes almost had weight to them. She could _feel_ the curiosity that bored into her.

"Erin, right?" Sam said, almost whispering. A gust of air hit her at his words, sending the dust bunnies around her socked feet into a small whirlwind. "Erin, we're not going to hurt you, I promise."

She gathered herself a little, arm shaking at the blood loss. "H-how do I know you're telling the truth, huh?"

Compared to the deep voices of the two FBI men, her own voice sounded thin and wavering, like a breeze could carry it away and no one would ever know the difference. She took a few steps further back, legs shaking. "You came in here talking about... about _demons!_ And _witches!_ What kind of people _do_ that kind of thing?!"

"The kind of people who can help you get back to normal," Dean interrupted her rant, his deep voice overpowering hers without a problem. Dust scattered at her feet. "We're hunters, and we find the bad things out there that go after girls like you."

A tiny bit of hope blossomed in the pit of her stomach. "So... so you can fix me? You know how to get me back to normal?"

"Well, no," Sam said casually, dashing her hopes to pieces. "We've never seen anything like this."

Before he could go any further, her pent-up fears burst out of her. "Then why should I trust you?!" Her voice rose as she went on. "How do I know you're not just trying to lure me out so you can run experiments on me?" She burst into tears. "All I wanted was one thing to go right for once and look where it got me... stupid date, stupid guy. Stupid black eyes."

Hunter-trained ears picked up on that immediately. Dean's eyes widened. He shared a glance with Sam while she was sobbing into her arms. The blood flow was left unchecked.

Sam leaned in as far as he could. "Erin, my name's Sam. This is my brother Dean. We can help you, I promise, but you need to come out of there. We need to take care of that arm of yours and find out what happened. I promise... we _will_ get you back to normal. This is what we do for a living. We can help, I promise." He gave her a smile when she peeked up at him, her small, bright blue eyes wide. "You'll be safe with me and Dean."

A hiccup escaped her. She blinked up at both of them from the safety of her hiding spot. They were huge... but they seemed to _care_. What choice did she have? Turn to her sister? Teri would freak out thinking she was a bug. The police had already tried to stomp on her. Her shoulders slumped down. She didn't have a choice. She was left with two strangers that she'd never seen before today, that were pretending to be FBI officers to get into her home and look for _witches and demons and werewolves._

Letting out a strangled sob, Erin started to take a few steps towards the hazel-eyed man. Dean pushed himself off the ground, giving her space. She almost stopped when the ground quaked under her at such a simple move from him. What if he moved the wrong way and crushed her?

She had to force those thoughts away. _I have to trust them... there's nowhere else to go..._

...This is it for me.

Sam smiled as she stepped out into the light of her bedroom. He cautiously extended a hand in her direction. She stared at the massive fingers. They were longer than she was. Just his fingers, and they would be taller than her entire body, easily. She shivered.

"You... you promise you won't hurt me?" she asked, her voice even smaller with choked-back tears.

"Erin, I promise you'll never have anything to fear from us," Sam reaffirmed softly. "We'll do everything we can to get your life back to normal."

She stared at the hand for a few seconds more. _I really, really, really hope he's telling the truth,_ she thought. With a hesitant step, she put herself on his hand. The feeling of skin under her socks made her shudder. It was so _hot!_ She could almost feel her body warming up the moment she was in his hand.

A lifeline as long as she was tall stretched out under her socked feet. She glanced up, and almost faltered when she caught sight of Dean looming over them both. He saw the fear in her eyes, and moved back another foot. He was so tall!

Once Erin was secure in the center of his palm, Sam curled his fingers up to guard the edges against her falling. Erin flinched away at first, but the moment he started to move, she found herself grabbing his thumb against her better judgement. The world dropped below her as Sam stood to his full height, towering over everything in her room. To her shock, the other man, Dean, was the shorter of the pair once both brothers were standing.

The hand was held against Sam's chest, giving her an extra precautionary wall where she couldn't fall off. Because of this, his voice was even louder when he talked next. "Erin, we need to take care of that arm. Do you have a first aid kit in the house? All our stuff's at the motel. I don't think we want to wait that long to take care of it."

She glanced at the injury and couldn't help but agree. "T-There's a first aid kit in the upstairs bathroom," she said shakily. She pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Dean immediately left to go get it.

While he was gone, Sam carefully lowered his hand to the desk. She took his point, stepping off the hand. Sam leaned down a little. "Once we get you patched up, we'll need to ask you a few questions, alright? So we can get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."

She nodded. He stood back up, glancing back as Dean entered the room, a giant first aid kid held in his equally huge hands.

Her thoughts were a little scattered from the blood loss. _There are two guys... two giant guys... in my room. And I'm not freaking out. I should be running, but here I am..._

To her surprise, it was Dean that sat down at the desk and took apart the first aid kit to search for usable items. She'd thought Sam would do it after how gentle he'd been with her. But she realized that was wishful thinking. How was she to know which brother was more adept with injuries?

It took him a minute, but he cut down gauze so it was her size. He held out a finger. "We have to clean that arm, first."

She shuddered at the sight of the huge finger, but walked up to it trustingly enough. She needed this, she knew that as well as anyone. Trembling, she rested her arm on the finger, freezing when she realized she could feel the rough, ridged skin. She was so small, she could actually sink a finger into his fingerprint!

He gently wiped her arm down, once with a cotton ball drenched in water, the second time with alcohol. She couldn't stop a shriek of pain at that, the burning from the alcohol going straight through her small arm. Dean paused worriedly, his green eyes scanning her up and down before he continued, even more careful than before.

In the end, she was bound with the gauze, the blood flow starting to ebb as she sat there. She shook a little from the cold. She'd have to eat something, that was for sure. She could remember the few things she'd been told when she donated blood that one time, and eating was on the top of the list, and drinking, and...

This time, it was Dean who held out a hand for her. A strong, callused palm waited from the older hunter. "Don't worry, Erin. We'll get the sonovabitch that did this to you."

She surprised herself by climbing in willingly. He'd helped her, after all, and they'd both proven themselves trustworthy. She was safe, so long as she was with these hunters.

Safe.

* * *

 **A/N**

This story was written as a prompt from peacejojo. There are no plans to continue it at this time and it should be considered complete.


End file.
